ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nothing Matters
|width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Walkthrough *Koru-Moru asks you to find someone practiced in the art of Alchemy. *Talk to Shantotto who will tell you that she remembers that there was a student who was formerly in the school who had interests in alchemy. *Head over to the Aurastery in Windurst Waters (North) and speak to Fuepepe, who will tell you to search in the Acolyte Hostel for a record. *Head north, past the Aurastery, and note the door on the left side of the front of the building. Run between the two sides of the building, and go to each of the doors on the left. Answer the trivia questions correctly, and move to the next door. There are 3 doors, and 3 more to the right side of the building. After answering all the questions correctly (they will ask 2 or 3 other questions if you fail, then begin to loop back to the first), go back to the door on the left side of the front of the Hostel to get Thesis on Alchemy (key item). :*If you answer all 6 questions correctly you will receive a Vile Elixir. There is a pool of questions. They include: :* Q''': A four-leaf Mandragora bud increases... '''A: Agi :* Q''': After Firesday comes... '''A: Earthsday :* Q''': All kids in Windurst love the... '''A: Agatha Crystalie mystery series :* Q''': An Airship pass costs... '''A: 500,000 gil :* Q''': Bastok is watched over by... '''A: The Titan Constelation :* Q''': Bag of herb seeds cannot be used... '''A: a Marguerite :* Q''': Cardians in Windurst Waters are... '''A: hearts :* Q''': Curilla's hair is covering her... '''A: left eye :* Q''': Delkfutt's Tower has... '''A: thirteen floors :* Q''': Facing north, the waterwheels in Bastok... '''A: turn counter clockwise :* Q''': Galka can eat raw... '''A: meat :* Q''': In Kazham, you cannot learn... '''A: the weather in Sarutabaruta :* Q''': Karaha-Baruha was the Minister of... '''A: the Optistery. :* Q''': Mithra can eat raw... '''A: fish :* Q''': Musketeer Ayame's sister is... '''A: Kaede :* Q''': Naji is... '''A: The 5th Musketeer :* Q''': Not found on Elshimo is... '''A: the Cloister of Storms :* Q''': Prince Trion lost... '''A: An entire company :* Q''': Rhinostery minister Rukususu likes... '''A: Peanuts :* Q''': San d'Oria's younger Prince is... '''A: Pieuje :* Q''': The auction house in Bastok has... '''A: 5 Counters :* Q''': The armour in Bastok Markets is on... '''A: Kulatz Bridge :* Q''': The archduke of Jeuno is... '''A: Kam'lanaut :* Q''': The ex-Minister of the Manustery... '''A: Zonpa-Zippa. :* Q''': The falls in N. Gustaberg are called... '''A: Drachenfall :* Q''': The Galka that lived with Werei is... '''A: Gumbah :* Q''': The girl that wants a red flower... '''A: Valah Molkot :* Q''': The Goldsmiths' Guild is closed... '''A: from 23:00 to 8:00. :* Q''': The highest producer of mythril is... '''A: Palborough Mines :* Q''': The kid in N. San 'Oria is looking for... '''A: Exoroche :* Q''': The lost kid in San d'Oria is looking for... '''A: a willow fishing rod :* Q''': The map of Mindartia was drawn by... '''A: Enid Ironheart :* Q''': The Mithra Chieftainness is... '''A: Perih Vashai :* Q''': The Norg auction clerk on the far left is... '''A: Atrevaux :* Q''': The President of Bastok sleeps in... '''A: the Presidential Suite :* Q''': The principal of the Aurastery is... '''A: Koru-Moru :* Q''': The San d'Orian delivery boy's mom has... '''A: Davoi Fever :* Q''': The San d'Orian papsque's name is... '''A: Shamonde P Grauche :* Q''': The San d'Orian Royal Knight general is... '''A: Rahal :* Q''': The sea east of Mindartia is... '''A: Gurgu blue :* Q''': The Tenshodo leader's cape is... '''A: black :* Q''': The Troupe Valeriano is made up of... '''A: five members :* Q''': The quarry for the great Autumn Hunt was... '''A: A Giant Sheep :* Q''': The Quadav do not possess a... '''A: Quadav hand fetich. :* Q''': The war 20 years ago was the... '''A: Crystal War :* Q''': The Windurstian flag has... '''A: five stars :* Q''': West of Zulkeim is... '''A: Vollbow :* Q''': Which of these does not belong... '''A: Zu :* Q''': You can catch crystal bass in... '''A: (is not rotmarsh) :* Q''': The river near San d'Oria is... '''A: Cheval River *Go back to Koru-Moru, who will send you to get the "Lifeforce" (Warm Egg) and the "Power of Death" (Cold Bone). *The Warm Egg is dropped by Anemone in Yhoator Jungle. *The Cold Bone is dropped by Doom Soldiers in Cape Teriggan. *Give Koru-Moru the Cold Bone and Warm Egg. He will ask you to come back in a few days. *Return in a few days for your reward. Game Description Client: Koru-Moru (Manor, Windurst Walls) Summary:Professor Koru-Moru is currently engrossed in an experiment to create "something" out of "nothing." To get closer to the truth of alchemy, he wants you to track down an old "Thesis on Alchemy" for him. Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests